Unlikely Match
by emokid12
Summary: Naruto,Sai,And Shikamaru go to Fire High Sakura,Hinata,and Ino go to Konoha High will an unlikley meeting get things heating up especially after Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru change schools.


**New Schools!**

**Prologue**

In Konoha High (KOH) the students are pretty average well if you count the fact that all of them are snobby rich kids then no they are not average. In Fire High (FH) the students are anything but average half of them have probably been thrown in jail while the other half are probably on probation. Except for some people like Naruto Uzimake that barley does anything bad besides the occasional "playing hooky" for reasons I can't tell you of. And the occasional geniuses that appear here and there like Shikamaru Nara, but then again he does sleep on every class go fig.

**Konoha High Money, Money, Money**

"O.K. everyone settle down time for roll call…" said Kurenia-sama as she walked into the class.

Class List

Shino Aburame (the class individual) 18 yrs. old

Choji Akimichi (the class glutton) 18 yrs. old

Sakura Haruno (the smart one) 17 yrs. old

Hinata Hyuga (the shy one) 18. yrs. old

Neji Hyuga (the class genius) 19 yrs. old

Kiba Inuzuka (the jock) 17 yrs. old

Sasuke Uchiha (the class heartthrob) 18.yrs

Ino Yamanaka (the class diva) 17 yrs. old

Lee (the determined one) 19. yrs. old

Tenten (the violent one) 19 yrs. old

**Konoha High Money, Money, Money continued…**

"Shino Aburame…"

"Present"

"Choji Akimichi…"

"HERE"

"Sakura Haruno…"

"Present"

A barely audible "P-Present" was said

"Neji Hyuga…"

"Here"

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

An extremely loud "HERE BABY" was said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" was yelled out from Kurenia-sama

"Wait who called my name?" was all Kiba had to say with a confused look on his face.

"I DID NOW SIT BACK DOWN BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!" was what Kurenia shouted back.

Kiba then turned red as a tomato and sat back down quietly while everyone including Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Neji started laughing at his dumbness.

"O.K. next, Sasuke Uchiha…"

A "here" was said while Sasuke tried to hold back his laughter.

"Ino Yamanaka…"

"H-h-h HERE! Hahahahahahahahaha" was what she said still laughing.

"Lee, Tenten"

A "here" was heard in unison.

**Fire High Skippy, Skippy, Skippy**

"HEY GUYS" was what Naruto said as he entered his homeroom class to see a sleeping Shikamaru and a bored Sai and their teacher Konah- sama

"Hey Naruto" was what came out of Sai

"Um. Konah-sama is this it?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Uzimake please take your seat and yes this is "it" said an apparently mad teacher.

"Why is she so pissed?" asked a confused Naruto to a bored Sai.

"For one look at the clock its 10 o'clock and school started at 8 o'clock" said a bored Sai

"Oh my alarm must not have gone off." said a now surprised Naruto.

"So free period"

"Yup. Well look who's waking up!" said a now surprised Sai.

Naruto looked behind him to see Shikamaru waking up from his nap.

"Hey Guys." (yawn) said a now awake Shikamaru.

"Hey" said both Sai and Naruto in unison.

"Thank you for rejoining us at school Mr. Nara" said their teacher with a little more softness in her voice.

"Your welcome Konah-sama." said a sarcastic Shikamaru

The rest of the school day went on without a hitch since only three people out of the twenty showed up for class that day.

Back at homeroom…

"Hey you guys want to come over to my house?" asked a tired Naruto

"Sure" said Sai and Shikamaru in unison.

The bell rang "_rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg."_

"O.K. you three dismissed." said Konah-sama with a sigh of relief.

**Shortcuts What a Pain**

On their way to Naruto's house Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru decide to take a shortcut through Konoha high. As they kept on walking (yes walking its better for you) Naruto talked to Sai and Shikamaru about his transfer to Konoha high at the end of the semester.

"Hey you guys I kindda forgot to tell you guys I'm moving to Konoha high at the end of the semester." said a saddening Naruto.

"Us too." Sai and Shikamaru said in unison.

"Really!" said a now happy Naruto.

Then…

BAM!!

Naruto and company had bumped into Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT…" yelled Sakura until she looked to see a hand in front of her. She then looked up to see a certain blond staring at her with his arm extended.

"Come on it's just a hand." Naruto exclaimed a little embarrassed he was looking at such a beautiful woman.

Noticing Ino and Hinata were already up she decided to take the offer and get up.

"Uh. Thanks" was all she could think of. She then looked at Naruto's face to he had gorgeous blue eyes. Ino then looked to who bumped her and noticed he was Shikamaru Nara the kid who got a scholarship to Harvard in his freshmen year.

"Hey your Shikamaru Nara right that braniac who got accepted to Harvard in his first year in high school what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well first off yes I am and I didn't want to go" he answered in a monotone voice.

Hinata then looked and saw Sai smiling warmly at her and said "Who do I have the pleasure of meeting." She then responded "H-H-Hinata, t-t-these are S-Sakura and I-I-Ino" "I'm Sai, this is, Naruto ,and that's Shikamaru."

"Well we got to go now. Come on guys" said a still blushing Naruto. "RIGHT!"said Sai and Shikamaru in unison. "Wait!" yelled Sakura "Yeah" all three said. "Wanna catch a movie tomorrow at around um 8" she asked shyly not knowing the answer. "SURE" they said in unison and ran off.

**It's a Date!!**

_Inner Sakura: Oh yeah I've gotta date with that HUNK OH YEAH!!_

_Inner Ino and Inner Hinata: So have we!!_

_Inner Sakura: Uhh how did you get in here this is my head._

_Inner Ino and Inner Hinata: We don't know we blame the writer._

_Inner Sakura: Go back to your own heads!!_

_Inner Ino and Inner Hinata: Fine._

Back at Sakura's house…

"Man Sakura you're the best you got those three hotties." exclaimed Ino.

"Y-Yeah" said Hinata.

"O.K. that was the easy now what movie to watch." Sakura wondered.

"How about horror that'll give us reasons to hold their hands." exclaimed Ino.

"N-no r-r-romance that w-way we can l-lean on them" said Hinata.

"You know what that's not a half bad idea" ." exclaimed Sakura.

"O.K. let's see, how about Caregiver." she said

"Isn't that one a Filipino movie or something." Ino said doubtable

"Yeah so that gives us more chances for some suga'. " Sakura said cheerfully.

"Good point let's give em' a call, it was Uzimaki right." Ino said looking through a phone book.

"FOUND IT its 632-8197!" she said dialing the phone number.

Naruto house…

"Hello." answered Naruto

"Oh hey Ino yeah a romance is fine, sure , yeah 8p.m. at the mall O.K." Naruto said as he ended the conversation.

**It's a Date !! continued…**

Naruto's House…

_Inner Naruto: O.K. I've got a date with a hot girl in a dark movie theater watching a romance movie. How more nervous can I get._

_Inner Sai: Well by the looks of it maybe more._

_Inner Shikamaru: Sai umm how did we get here??_

_Inner Sai: Don't know' but its way roomier in here than in my head._

_Inner Shikamaru: Probably cause' Naruto doesn't have a brain._

_Inner Shikamaru and Inner Sai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_Inner Naruto: Hey I do have a brain!!_

_Inner Sai: Oh is it that thing on a stick over there I thought that was a lollipop(whoops)._

_Inner Naruto: GET OUT!!_

_Inner Shikamaru and Inner Sai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

At dinner Naruto was going to ask his mom if he could go to the movies tomorrow.

"Hey mom…" Naruto began.

"Yes dear." Kushina said

"Is it all right if I go to the movies with this girl I met tomorrow." he asked

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you don't have to ask me if you can go to the movies or not just leave a note and tell me if you're taking the car, limbo or if your going to walk."

( Yes car I didn't say he didn't know how to drive, and limbo I didn't say he wasn't rich. I just said he walked and went to FH O.K.)

"So is that a yes." he asked.

" Yes." she answered.

"Oh one more thing Naruto are you going alone." she asked with a grin on her face.

"No mom the girl's friends are coming and Sai and Shikamaru are coming to so don't try and fallow me O.K." he said.

"Fine, fine ,fine shesh." she said frowning that her plan had been discovered.

"Oh can I have some money so we can go dinner after." he asked nervously

"Sure and take the limbo so you guys can all go in one car." she trying not to laugh at how her son looked.

He said thanks on his way back to his room to rest.

**The Big Day!**

It was now Saturday and Naruto was about to get- up when his phone rang forcing him to wake-up and answer the phone it was Sai.

"Hello." Naruto answered still a bit sleepy.

"Hey Naruto its Sai." the other person on the line said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DO YOU WHAT TIME IT IS!!" Naruto now shouting into the phone.

"Yeah it's 11o'clock" Sai said amused

"Oh well ummm… DUMB ALARM!" Naruto said trying to ignore the fact that he slept almost straight through lunch.

Naruto then remembered that he was on the phone…

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN!!" Naruto said screaming again.

" O.K ummm… I was wondering if me and Shikamaru could get ready at your house since we know we're going to ride with you." Sai said.

"And how do you know your riding with me." Naruto said "trying" to be smart.

"Your mom called us and told us so." Sai said.

Naruto realized head been outsmarted( really he's really dumb) said "So when are you going to get here then?" Naruto asked really pissed that he'd been out smarted by a person who got worse grades than him.

"We'll get there when you open the door to your house." Sai said really annoyed that they had been standing there for the last hour or so.

"Sai did you try the doorbell?" Naruto said "trying" to be smart "again".

"Yeah it's busted." Sai said as he realized Naruto's little game

_Inner Naruto: Man Sai your a kill joy. _

Naruto thought to himself.

"Hello…."

"Oh right… Kira." Naruto called.

(If your wondering Kira is one his maids yes maids I did say they were rich.)

"On it." she called back.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he heard his huge doors open by the creaking sound they made.

He then heard Sai and Shikamaru's footsteps as they walked to his room.

"Morning sleepy head" was what Sai said as he entered Naruto's amazingly pretty average size room. "Morning." Naruto said as he saw Sai and Shikamaru enter his room.

**The Big Day! Continued…**


End file.
